


One Shot 2(Catherine and Louis)

by ILUVNHLL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILUVNHLL/pseuds/ILUVNHLL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read the first one shot before you read this one so everything makes sense. Catherine is at home alone on Christmas and it looks like Harry, Liam, Niall and Louis won't be able to make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot 2(Catherine and Louis)

 

 

   Catherine slowly padded down the stairs. It was Christmas morning and she was alone. Niall, Liam, Louis, and Harry were away on tour. They were supposed to be at her house by lunch time so she would be alone all day.

   She threw her hair into a messy bun as she walked to the kitchen. She grabbed the coffee pot and filled it with water. Catherine put a new filter into the coffee maker when her phone buzzed. She picked up her phone and read the text from her cousin.

      _Hey, sry we have 2 miss Christmas. We got stuck @ the airport w/ a stormstorm. Luv u._

   She sighed and dropped her phone on the counter. Now Catherine was going to be alone all day and possibly all week. Staring blankly at the wall, Catherine remembered what Louis had said before he got on the plane.

********

_“We should be back by Christmas day,” Louis said, setting his bag on the conveyor belt._

_“Cool,” was all Catherine managed to say._

_“Cathy, I really don’t want to leave but the band needs me.”_

_“I know Louis, I’m your best friend. I understand,” she said, placing her hand on his shoulder._

_“Well I better get going before I miss my flight.”_

_“Alright, text me when you land.”_

_“I will.”_

_Catherine watched Louis go through security. He waved from the other side. She waved back with a small grin, then turned around and walked away._

********

   Catherine grabbed her favorite coffee cup and poured her coffee. After adding creamer and sugar, Catherine took her coffee and sat down on the couch. She grabbed the remote and switched the TV on. The weatherman was talking about the major snow storm in London. Catherine chose to live in Oxford because it was close to the airport without living in London. Louis would visit often, usually for 2-3 weeks at a time.

 

*********

_“Are you sure I can stay?” Louis asked._

_“Of course. Heathrow is only 55 minutes away,” Catherine answered, locking the door._

_“You can stay in the same room you stayed in four months ago.”_

_“Thank you Cathy.”_

_“I’m saving my best friend money and none of your fans know where I live so it will be quiet and peaceful.”_

_“Cathy, are you sure I can stay?”_

_“Yeah, you can stay here as long as you like.”_

_“But –“_

_“Louis, you sound like a broken record. It’s fine, really,” Catherine said, looking Louis in the eyes, grinning._

_“Right, sorry.”_

*********

   Catherine looked out the window. It had begun to snow. She stood up and walked to the window. Looking out the window she could see her yard covered in white snow. She looked down the street and saw the children playing in the snow. Catherine smiled to herself, thinking of how much fun she had had herself.

   Catherine started walking back to the couch when the door knob jiggled. She froze, looking at the front door. When it moved again, she sat her coffee down and grabbed the baseball bat that was by the door. She unlocked the door slowly and readied the bat. She counted to three and quickly swung the door open.

“Not the bat again!” Louis shouted when he saw the bat.

“Louis? I thought you guys were stuck at the airport,” Catherine said, stunned.

“I’ll explain. Since we are famous, we can ask for favors,” Harry smirked.

   Louis reached up and took the bat from Catherine.

“You don’t need this. The last time you had it, I think I lost a liter of blood.”

“How did you lose a liter of blood?” Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He scared me and the baseball bat made contact with Louis’s nose,” Catherine answered.

“Ummm….. where’s Niall?” Harry asked, looking around.

“I thought he was behind us,” Liam said.

   Catherine slipped on her snow boots and walked to the bottom of the steps. Niall, who was hiding nest to the stairs, sprang up, grabbed her and pulled her into the snow. She screamed when her bare neck touched the snow. Harry, Liam, and Louis ran down the stairs.

“Are you alright Catherine?” Louis asked, holding his hands out to help her up.

   Louis pulled Catherine out of the snow. Catherine let go of Louis’s hands and took her bun down. Shaking out her reddish-brown hair, she noticed the boys, minus Niall, were staring at her.

“What?” she asked, looking at all of them as she stopped shaking her hair.

“Nothing,” Louis answered quickly.

   Catherine looked at Niall and raised an eyebrow. Niall shrugged it off and continued to brush the snow off. She noticed Louis had turned scarlet. Catherine smiled slightly.

“I hate to sound intrusive, may I suggest we go inside?” Harry asked.

“That is a fantastic idea!” Catherine said enthusiastically.  
All five of them filed up the stairs.

“Can you explain why Louis scared you?” Niall asked as he walked through the door.

“Yeah, just take your coats and boots off when you get inside,” Catherine answered.


End file.
